Renamon and Takato Love
by Dawn Felix
Summary: This is a RenaKato romance fanfic be advise that my use of English writing skills are not of very high standards but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly.


On Rika's House and one of guest-room

Takato glanced in the mirror and saw that he had grown a lot in the last year, he was almost as tall as, Renamon now but she still looked down at him.

Takato shake his head snapped himself and cursed under his breath, "Don't think that.. She is just a friend... You don't have feelings for her!"

The leader of the Tamers walk toward a bed and he landed on his guest bed at looked up at the ceiling let his mind wonder. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and a voice, "Heey are you ready Takato?"

Takato sigh and replied, "Yes!"

"Can we come in?"

"Doors open!" Said Takato.

The door was slammed open and a two of Takato best friends, Kazu Shioda, Jeri Katou and Kenta Kitagawa.

"Awwww... Takato you looks sad!" The young and naive girl, Jeri said as she looked on Takato face.

"I am not sad Jeri...!" Takato snapped and glaring at Jeri.

"Yes you do!" Jeri smiled as she jumped over to her Companion, "Doesn't he guys?"

"You do Takato!" Laughed Kazu, "And I can guess what he is thinking about!"

"Takato likes Renamon!" Yelled Kenta who was laughing.

"BE QUIET!" Yelled a panicked, Takato which causing Kenta, Jeri and Kazu to collapse in a fit of laugh.

"Takato dude just admit that you like her!" Spluttered Kazu when he managed to stop laugh.

"DO NOT!" Yelled Takato who was blushing deeply.

"Takato you need to tell her sooner or later" Kenta said.

"Ok fine I do!" Whispered Takato, "But I don't want to tell her because she would just reject me anyway!"

"You don't know that" Replied Jeri sitting down next to Takato.

"She's maybe years older than me and she a Digimon... she wouldn't go out with me!" Sighted Takato.

"He does have a point Jeri" Pointed out Kazu and Kenta nodded which caused Jeri to chuck a pillow at him, which hit Kazu right in the face.

"Owww... what was that for Jeri?" Cried Kazu as he chucked the pillow back at Jeri.

"Because you weren't being very encouraging and you deserved it!" Jeri replied who was now trying to pull Takato out of the bed.

"Please leave me alone Jeri!" Takato yelled holding on his bed.

"Okay Takato just remember to at least tell her how you feel for her!" Jeri said.

Then Jeri, Kazu and Kenta leave the room.

After a minute, Takato get up of his bed and walk through the door and found himself walking to the corridor of Rika's House, he then turning the corner Takato looked behind him and when he saw no one was following him he then slid to the wall to the floor.

"Renamon I really need to tell you...!" Takato whispered to himself as he buried his face into this knees, "I'm just a coward for her!" He said, "I always have been,always will be!"

Lifting his head, Takato looked up at ceiling, he eyes began to hearing footsteps walking down the corridor, flicking his head sideways, he saw the yellow vixe Digimon walking down towards him.

"Takato" Renamon said as he skidded to a stop in front of Takato, "Why are you sitting in the middle of the corridor?"

"Re.. Renamon...?" The young man, Takato pulled himself to his feet and finally coming out of his shock stood up and walked closer to the Digimon fox, his red eyes still stared into her own.

Renamon gaze and examined her former old friend lightly, it had been years since she had last seen, Takato as not change as he still the same young boy but she feel that, he wasn't even the same boy that she had remembered.

"I ask you again, why are you sitting in the middle of the corridor?" Renamon said with a small trace of amusement in her emotionless voice.

"Yeah well.. he he...!" Takato said and nodded his red eyes still stared at the digital vixe face.

"Do I have something on my face?" Renamon asked raising one of her eyes.

The dark-brown haired young man blushed his pale cheeks turned a little pinkish as he coughed looking away for a second, even though growing a little bit older and taller, Takato still held that shy and silly attitude. Renamon mused.

"No... it's just..." Takato said as he turned to stare at digital vixe again.

Renamon didn't understand but she turned her head up to the sunset sky.

"Erm... Renamon!" Takato trying to said something.

"Takato are you alright... you don't look well!" Renamon said, peeping at his face with a worried expression on her face.

"Yea I fine...!" He managed to splutter, his face turning red.

Renamon wasn't convinced, her eyes showed that.

Takato thought on what Jeri had toll him, he needed to tell her but he was to scared.

Suddenly, Takato glancing at Renamon again, he decided it would properly the only way, "Renamon" Takato said as casually as he could.

"Hm?" Renamon replied, turning to look at him, "So what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, Renamon... to tell you the truth.. I need to ask you something!" Takato said.

"So what do you need to ask me about?" Renamon demanded.

Takato had stayed quiet for a couple of more minutes before responding, "How do you know if you're in love?"

"Well... according to Rumiko... when you're around someone, you can feel your heart beating very faster... You feel like you have butterflies in your stomach that won't seem to go away and after awhile you know that you really care for this someone and you want to spend the rest of your life with that person...!" Renamon explained, "But why?"

Takato blushed deeply and looked at Renamon, "Well the think is that... I love you Renamon!" He managed to as Renamon was looking at him with a look of shock on her face.

Takato gulped and close his eyes waiting for Renamon to kill him for confess her, he felt Renamon lean closer to him.

Takato prepared himself for the pain that was sure to come but suddenly, Renamon crushed her lips agents his. He almost staggered backwards due to the force of the kiss, shocked out of his mind.

Renamon ran her hand though his hair, strengthen the kiss, Takato kissed her back feeling his face heat up, he wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss.

After a few minutes, Renamon pulled away smiling, "I love you too Takato you do not know how long I wait for a day like this to happen" She whispered, resting her forehead agents Takato's shoulders.

Suddenly they heard a voice on one of the corridor door yelling, "FINALLY!"

"JERI SHUT UP!" A second voice yelled, Takato glanced at Renamon, he could tell that she ready to kill Kazu, Kenta and Jeri.

"WHY SHOULD I SHUT UP, TAKATO FINNALY TOLD RENAMON HOW HE FEEL FOR HER!" At this Takato burst out laughing.

The door fell open and Kenta, Jeri and Kazu fell through the door, sprawling onto the ground. Takato turned and saw Renamon preparing her claws to strike leaving, Kazu, Jeri and Kenta sweating on fear.

"Renamon wait!" Takato yelled grabbing her hand in order to stop her.

"Ignore them are Kazu and kenta o yeah and Jeri you know they are silly after all!" Takato useful calm the angry digital vixe.

Renamon gave Jeri, Kazu and Kenta who were still on the floor an evil glare before snarling, "You guys just got lucky"

Kazu, Kenta and Jeri nodded still sweating on fear and dash off.

Takato and Renamon walk toward the tree that is on Rika's House and sitting down next to each other. Renamon rested her head on his shoulder, staring up at were the sun was set, Takato rapped his arm around Renamon's waist and rested his head on her.

**Thank you for reading this, please review**


End file.
